This invention relates to fabricating apparatus and more particularly to a fabricating apparatus employing a pivoting operation.
Fabricating apparatuses are commonly used in our industrial society for a myriad of mechanical fabricating operations, such as piercing, punching, shape forming, resistance welding or the like. Fabricating apparatus typically include first and second fabricating tools which coact to perform a work operation on a workpiece. Wherever possible, the first and second tools are arranged to move together in a simple linear fashion to provide a positive linear coaction of the tools. However, in many industrial situations, space constraints make it impossible to approach the workpiece from both sides in a linear fashion and, instead, some manner of pivoting or scissors device is employed to access the workpiece. Scissors devices have the inherent disadvantage that they bring the first and second fabricating tools together to perform the work operation with a wiping action which in some scenarios results in an inferior work operation on the workpiece.